power ranger dragon crystals
by Djnila
Summary: group of eight teenager trying to stop a group of eight evil ranger from take over for the Master Zeeron. Will they be able to stop them read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own power ranger:_

_**Chapter One Dark Zeo Rangers**_

Lilly and seven of her friend walking the forest path behind Columbia High School suddenly she stoped when she came to a stone cave that have black lightning bolt on it. She said to her friends " That look the symbol that Zeo ranger use a long time go." Niecey said " Yeah you are right, but it colored black instead of yellow." Ron then said " I thing black is better color then yellow." Jimmy then said " I agree with you on that." Johny then said "Me too." Iven then said " I wonder what is in said this cave" Nuke then said " I was think same thing."Tom then said "Let go inside and see."

they walk into the cave and follow a path that led to a giand under ground chasm where that saw this crystal shine with eight differend colors. Sitting on a black pedestal. Niecy said " It's so perry let take with us." They walked to it and just as the hands touch it. It split into eight pieces fused with eight teens that found Lilly was now wearing a dark red suit and a dark red helmet it look like the T-Rex head with two red horns on top of it, Niecey was wearing a dark green suit and a dark green helmet it look like snakes head with a green shark fin on top. Ron was wear a dark black suit and dark black helmet it look like and elephants head with two black antlers on top. Jimmy was wearing dark blue suit and dark blue helmet that looked like a shark head with a little shark head on top. Jonny was wearing dark gray suit and dark gray helmet that look like frog head with a little snake head on top.

Iven was wearing a dark gold suit and dark gold helmet that look like a loin head with a horn on top

Nuke was wearing a dark crimson suit and dark crimson helmet that look like a tiger head with three horns on top. Tom was wearing a dark silver suit and dark silver helmet the look like a wolf had with two lttle snake heads on top.

Lilly the dark red zeo ranger said "wear now have the power to over this world for are master Zeeron."

Niecey then said " first we need to fine base of operation first so master Zeeron has a place to come to."

Ron said " How about we use Rita and Lord Zedd's building that is on the moon,"They all nodded their head to agree with Ron they use the power of the dark zeo crystal to teleported to moon that land right from of Rita and Lord Zedd's building. Jimmy then said " Time to do some remodeling on this building." They then use the power of the dark zeo crystal to change the build it. Now look like the evil castle from light speed rescue ranger instead a skull on top of it the was a giant dark star on top. They then teleported into their base,

On earth Nila the ancient dragon gurdian of earth woke up from her sleep she then said " Sense the new evil power is about to strike the earth I need to find eight teenagers to help fight this evil" She then started looking for eight teenage around the word until she from the eight teenagers she look was looking for in Columbia she teleported them to her lair. When the eight teenagers landed they looked around saw that they were in and underground cave. Mary-Beth asked "How did we get here." Nila said " I bought you here for earth is going to need your help fight and evil force" She then pull off eight white scales from her body that turn into eight dragon crytals when she laid them on the ground.

She then said "I need the eight of yous to pick up a dragon crystals." Mary- Beth picks up a dragon crystal. David then picks up a dragon crystal. Denise then picks up a dragon crystal. Sharon then picks up a dragon crystal. Keegan picks up a dragon crystal Cassie picks up a dragon. Gabby pick up a dragon crystal James pick up a dragon crystal.

Nila then says " The crystals have no power right now so I need yous to jump into this portal I have no idea where it will take yous could end up in a different time, space or another dimension. If the is the group power rangers there are there get the all of them to touch your dragon crystal you might also get the power from a different sources too and do not worry the dragon crysal will not do any harm to anyone that is good and it not do any damage to the timeline either now go," they nodded their heads and jump into the portal together.

_Please read and review _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two the birth of Might Morphin Dragon Crystal.**_

David eigteen year old guy with brow0n hair and haszel eyes wearing orange T-shirt, jean shorts, orange sandals fall out of the portal landed and on the grass that was near the sign that had that name of the town on it. He look at the sign saw that it read Angel Grove, He then asked himself " I wonder if this is the Might Morphin Power ranger era" He then pick up the his dragon shaped like the chinese dragon and now it was glowing orange. David said to himself I need to find the power." He then heads in the direction of Ernie"s Juices for he knew the power ranger hung out. When he reach Ernie's Juice bar He saw Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Jason sit at a table together." He then walk over to them and said " I need to speak to yous so please follow me." They follow David out to the hallway.

He then said " I'm from a different time period, I can't tell anything about that time period, but I need you help all that means is I need you five to touch the Dragon crystal it will now harm yous, but if you want to check with Zordon first go right ahead." Jason said " I believe you," " So do we . Said Zack, Trini. Kimberly, and Billy. Jason put his hand on the dragon crystal, Trini put her hand on the dragon crystal, Billy put his hand on the dragon crystal, Kimberly put her hand on the dragon crystal, Zack put his hand on the dragon crystal. Just after the Might Morhin Power Ranger touch the dragon crystlat it changed shape It had the body and head of a T-Rex with long Sabor teeth stick out of it's mouth. It one hand was the head of Triceratops head and other hand was rhe Mastodon head and on it's back was pterodactly wings.. David then heard a voice that sound like Zordon in his head head say " Mighty Morphin Drangon crystal Activated." A portal appear in front of David he then step into the portal he found that he was now back in the Lair of Nila the Acient Dragon gurdian where the are now eight stone pedestals coming out of the ground.

Nia says " I see that that your Dragon crystal has become the Might Morphin Dragon crystal that is good now put your Crystal the pedestal." David walk over to the pedstestal and sat the Mighty Morphin dragon crystal on it just as the crystal touch he saw change into a device that was now shape into a T-Rex head colored orange with a strap sticking out of the back of it." Nila said " That is the Mighy Morphin Dragon Crystal Morpher your are now the Mighty Morphin Dragaon Crystal ranger and it is good that one of yous are here now for I fear that the evil is going to strike very soon."

Meanwhile in their base on the moon Dark Zeo ranger looking for something they could use to attack earth with Niecey the dark green zeo rangers said "I found some of rita's super putty and tanga warrior feathers" Lilly the dark red zeo ranger said put the taga warrior feathers on to the super putty after you do that we will you are dark zeo power to change it into something we can use." Niecey laid all the tanga feather on the super putty. They then zap it with their Dark zeo power causing the tanga feathers and super putty to fuse together the in a flash dark light the super putty and tanga feathers were in its places was something that like black putty patrol with with blck feather wing coming out of their backs. Lilly said " These creature will be are foot soldiers we will call them dark zeo feather troopers they may look like rita putty creatures, but they are not their body is hard as stone thanks to the dark Zeo crystals power we have." Lilly look at the dark zeo feather troopers and said " Go attack the people of earth." Dark zeo feather troop flew out of the moon base and to earth where they attack the people of columbia.

In the lair of Nila David heard what sound like alram going off Nila said " your are need ." David said " It's morphin time Mighty Morphing dragon crystal power"

_The morphin scene giant image of David dragon crystal with David sliding through it coming out of the image wear a suit similar to migjty morphin power ragers colored orange with orange helmet that was in shape of the T-Rex head" _David then land on the street where the dark zeo feather troopers were harassing the people" David then said " You leave those people alone if you want to fight someone one come and fight me." dark zeo feather trooper turner the attention on to David give the people time to get out of the area. David punch and kicked the two dark zeo feather troopers which send them flying into the wall where they crumble into dust. He then pull out his Mighty morphin dragon crystal blaster and shot three dark zeo feather troopers which cause them crumble and turn into dust. The rest of the Dark zeo feather trooper flew away and head back to the mom base where the dark zeo ranger were the battle on the their view secreen

Nuke the Dark crim zeo ranger asked " Where did that ranger come frome he was stong enough to beat are dark zeo feather trooper?" Iven the dark gold zeo ranger " don't worry is only one ranger we will beat him and now it is time for us to go down induce ourselves" they then teleported to earth from them land in front of David " David look at them and asks " Who are you are yous? They said " We are the dark Zeo Rangers we are here to take over the is world for are master zeeron." David said I will not told over the world for I am the mighty morphin dragon crystal orange rangers I'm here to keep the planet safe from evil." He then ran at the Dark zeo ranger Lilly kicked him causing him to fall to the ground, Lilly look at him and said " You may have been able to defeat are dark zeo feather troopers, but you will now be able to defeat us." David then heard Nila's voice come from his morpher say " Come back to my layer you are not strong enough to take on the dark zeo rangers by youself." David then teleported back to Nila lair,

**Next time on power ranger Dragon crystal the The birth of time force dragon crystal."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two Birth of the Time Force Dragon Crystal**_

Mary-Beth seventeen year old girl brown hair and brown eyes she was wear purple tank top and black mini skirt and black sandals with purple staps lands right near a news stand she look over at the new paper and see that the year on is 2001 she look be the news stand and asks " What town is this?" the guy say " You are in Silver Hills. She says " Thank you for that information." She then pick uo her dragon crystal that was shape like a chinese dragon and glowing purple. She then ran to the old clock tower for she now know that the power rangers time force were the ranger of this era,"

When she reaches the old clock tower she walks inside and see Wes, Jen, Lucas, Kattie, and Trip she walk over says " She I needs your help can you five touch this dragon crystal for it will not do you any harm." The five time force rangers smile at her and all walk over to her. Wes put his hand on the dragon crystal, Katie put her hand on the dragon crystal, Lucas put his hand on the dragon crystal, Trip put his hand on the dragon crystal, Jen hesitated for a bit then she put her hand on to dragon crystals. The dragon crystals changed shape its body was now a giant purple time force badages. It head was the giant purple owl head, giant purple owl feet, giant purple owl wings. It's tail look like all five time flyer zords put together and it was color purple. She then heard a voice that sound like Circuit in her head say " Time force dragon crystal activated " Portal appear a side of her she step through it . she then found herself back in Nila's lair she took notice that was now a person there wearing what look like a orange power suit. she also saw five stone pedestals and notice that one was glow orange. Nila then said " Your Dragon crystal has become the time force dragon crystal that is good. now put the dragon crystal on a stone pedstals. she sat her dragon crystal on the stone pedestal. Just as it touch the stone pedestal it changed into what look like purple time force badge with strap come out of back of it. Nila said " That is is time force dragon crystal Morpher" Mary-Beth put up her morpher she put it around her wrist Nila then said " David and you are the only two ranger here right now so need yous to go out and protect the people from the Dark Zeo ranger I don't know if the two of you can handle them together, but do not try to fight the Dark zeo rangers if you are by yourself Now go and put protect the planet." Mary-beth Push the button on morpher as she said "it's Morpin time."

_morping scene_

_Giant image of her dragon crystal Mary-Beth sliding through it when she come out she is wearing power ranger suit that looks like the time force pink ranger suit suit except it is colored_ purple.

They land right right in where the Dark zeo rangers were harrassing a little girl. David and Mary-beth said at the same time " You leave her alone and take o". Niecey the Dark green Zeo rangers said " I see there is another ranger in town and who going to make us leave this kid alone." David and Mary-Beth said " We are for we are the Power Rangers Dragon Crystal." David said " I'm the Mighty Morphin Dragon Crystal orange ranger." Mary-Beth said " I'm the Time Force Dragon crystal purple ranger." David said " We are here to protect this planet from yous." "David and Mary kicked Niecey Dark Zeo green Ranger. whick cause her to from to the ground. The otrher Dark Zeo Ranger said You will Pay for that." Dark zeo rangers after helpin their team mate up march toward David and Mary- Beth give the little girl time to escape. " Dark zeo ranger took out there dark zeo basters fire at David and Mary-Beth causing them to fall to the ground. Mary- Beth said " They are to strong for us let go back to Nila's lair." David and Mary-Beth teleport back to Nila's Lair.

Dark zeo rangers which them teleport away Lilly then said " Back to are Moon base and look for stuff we can use to cause lot more trouble for this planet." They returned to the Moon Base. Where Ron the Dark Zeo black ranger said I found Rita's old Monster Maker Machine" Lilly said " We are not using that piece of junk to make a monster, But Maybe we can turn it into somethiing I now want you to find me image of old ranger zords. " Jimmy the dark blue zeo ranger said " Have image of old power ranger zords." He walk over to Lilly gave her the image a black frog zord and image of yellow bear zord. Lilly put the image of the zords on the the monster Maker machine" and zap i her Dark zeo power. the was a flash of dark red light the it was gone right where the the Monster maker machine was not stood creature that had the body of a bear and head of a frog he was carring a yellow bazooka should The creature look at the Dark zeo ranger and said " My Name is zapper anything zap with my bazooka we be change into a monsters cards" Lilly said " Go down to earth zap everything down."

He telepprt from the moon base and to earth where her begin zapping every thing in sight. Nila said " Ranger you are need a Monster is attacking Columbia I will send another ranger to help as quxkly as I can." David and Mary-Beth said at the same time " It's morphin time." They landed right in front of the Monster and said " You will leave this planet alone for we are Power rangers Dragon crystal " David said " I'm the Mighty Morphin Dragon crystal orange ranger. " Mary-Beth said " I'm the Time Force Dragon crystal purple ranger.

**Next time on Power Ranger dragon Crystal the birth of the Lightspeed Rescue Dragon crystal will the new ranger make it in time to help David and Mary-Beth fight the monster or will they be to late fine out in the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaper four the birth of the Lightspeed Rescue Dragon**** Crystal**

Zapper look at the two rangers and " I'm not afraid of you." He points his Bazooka a the two ranger and fire it at them they manages to jump out of the in time causing the beam to hit a parked car turn it into a card that had car like monster on it then it was teleport tp the moon where the oher monster card were now at. Mary-Beth said " We can not get hit by that beam for I do not want to turned into a monster. " Daivid nodded his head. They then called out for the weapons " David said " Mighty Morphin dragon crystal daggers." two dagger appear in his hands the handles were shape like the hands of a T- Rex and colored orange. Mary-Beth said " Time force dragon crystal sword." A sword appeared in her hand the handle was shape like a clock tower. Now with their weapons in hand they ran toward the monster sliceing at him,. To their surprise their did not affect him. Zapper said is the best you can do. Well now it is my turn" He then fire the bazooka at them they jump out of the way again causing the beam to hit a tree turn it in to a card with a tree monster on it. thein teleported to the moon like the other one. David said " I hope Nila sends the other ranger soon for we could real use the help."

Meanwhile in another time Denise finds the she has land in the aqua base of Power Ranger Lighspeed Recsue just as she appeared the alarm goes off saying "Intruder alert." The security guards grab Denise just as the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue arrive. Denise said " I'm not here to cause any trouble I just need the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue's help." As the security guards start to drag her away.

Carter says " Wait I want to hear why she's need are help." The security guards let go of Denise arms. She then pick up a dragon Crystal that is in the shape of a Chinese and glowing fuchsia. She looks at the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue and says " I need you five to touch this dragon crystal it will not hurt you." Carter walked over put his hand on the dragon crystal, Chadd walked over put his hand on the dragon crystal, Joel walked over put his hand on the dragon crystal, Dana walked over put her hand on the dragon crystal, and Kelsey walked over put her hand on the dragon crystal. The dragon crystal changed it's body looked like the five rail rescue zords put together it now had five heads that looked like the pyro, aqua, aero, haz, and med rescue zord she then heard a voice that sounded like Captain Mitchell's in her head say " Lightspeed Rescue Dragon Crystal activate." A portal appeared right in front of Denise she walked right into it. She then saw that she was back in Nila's lair where she saw eight stone pedestal she even notice two were glowing one was glowing orange and the other one was glowing purple.

Nila said " Your dragon crystal has become the Lightspeed Rescue Dragon Crystal that is good now put the dragon crystal on the stone pedestal." She put her dragon crystal on the stone pedestal just as it touch the stone pedestal it turned into lightspeed rescue badge colored fuchsia with a strap coming out of the back of it. Nila said "That is your lightspeed rescue dragon crystal morpher now go quickly for the other two rangers need your help." Denise put the morpher around her wrist and said " morphin time lightspeed rescue dragon crystal."

_Morphing scene there giant image of her dare crystal she slides through it when she comes out she wearing a ranger suit that looked like pink ranger suit of lightspeed rescue except it is colored fuchsia._

Where she landed she saw that the monster was get ready to fire at the two rangers again. She pull out her dragon crystal blaster and fire it at the monster the shots hit the monster right in the back. Zapper turn around to see you fire at him and he saw that it was another rangers, He asked " Who are you?" Denise said " I am Ligthspeed Rescue Dragon crystal fuchsia rangers." Zapper said I not afraid of you I wii just zap every last one of yous." Just as Zapper was about about to zapper Denise he suddenly teleported away from theere.

Zapper find himself back in the moon base with Dark Zeo Rangers. He look at the Dark Zeo Red Ranger and asks " Why did you teleport me away I jsut about to zapper the ranger." Dark Zeo Red Ranger said " I don't care what you were about to I will teleport when ever I want and I can unmake you just as easy as I made you got it!" Zapper said "Yes boss."

Now back on the streets of columbia David looks at Mary-Beth and Denise and say " That was strange I wonder why they teleported him away." Mary-Beth says "Who know why they did that let just head Nila's lair wait for the next attack." they all nodd there heads and then teleport back to Nila's lair. Back in Nila lair Mary-Beth said I hope the rest of the team get here soon." David said " Meet too " Denise said " Same here , but I'm sure we will be able to defeat Zapper when he returns." the other two nodded their heads.

**Next time on Power ranger Dragon Crystal birth of the in space dragon Crystal **

** Zapper return to earth will three ranger be able to defeat him or will need help from the need the fourth ranger find out in the next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter birh of the in space dragon crystal and old evil returns with more power and a new evil sorceress **

In the moon base Lilly the dark zeo red ranger is look at all the monster cards that Zapper made by just zpaping stuff with his bazooka. She look at Zapper and said " All theses monsters are lame and useless, go back earth zapping thinks that will make powerful monsters.. Zapper said under his breath " My monster are not lame and useless." Ther Dark Rrd Zeo rangers asked " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY.!" Zappeer said " Nothing boss going down to earth right now." he then teleported for moon base and land right in a park were he saw a t-rex robot walk around round He then said to himself " I bet that will make a powerrful monster." He then zapped with his bazooka turning it into monster card that had a T-Rex like monster on it " the saw that then saw a triceratops robot and zaped it turn it into a card that had triceratops like monster on it. he then said a stegosaurus robot zapped it turn it in to a card that had a stegosaurus like monster he then saw lot more dinosaur robots and them turn them into cards that had a monster on it in the form of what the dinosaur robots were.

In Nila's lair the rangers were standing near the stone pedestals of there color. Nila then said " Rangers Zapper is back go stop him from any more monster there cards" " The rangers said " Morphin tiime " they right near Zapp just as he was about to zap a Firetruck. The rangers said Your monster card making daya are over for we are the Power Ranger dragon crystal." David said " I'm mighty morphin dragon crystal orange ranger." Mary-Beth said " i'm time force dragon crystal purple rangers." Denies said " I'm lightspeed rescue dragon crystal fuchsia ranger. They then took out there dragon Crystal blasters. the all three fired at him at he same time case the beams the from the thress dragon basters to merge into one beam going through his chests causing him to fall dowin and revert back to what he was maked from ."Prower Ranger dragon crystal return to Nila's lair.

In the moon base other Dark zeo rangers saw that dark red zeo ranger was cards when they suddenly disappear from her from her hand along with every other monster card that was in the moon base Lilly the Dark red zeo rangers asked Where did all my monster card go?" Dark black zeo ranger said " Zapper was defeat by the power ranger dragon cryster so they return back to where they cam from. "Dark red zeo ranger says " these range are give me a headache I'm going to lie down he you can cause some trouble for the rangers."" Dark black Zeo ranger nodded his head.

Meanwhile in anotier time and space Keegan finne himself on what he knows is the Astro Megaship where the Power Ranger in space are one " He hee pick up his dragon crystal which is shape like a Chinese dragon and glowing grey and white. He said to himself " I need to get to the rangers." He then head in the direct of the bridge to the where he see the Power Rangers in space. He walks tto them and says " I need your help please touch this dagon crystal it will not hurt you."

Andro walked over put his hand on the dragon crystal, Carlos walked over put his on the dragon crystal, T.J walked over put his on the dragon crystal, Ashley walked over put her hand on the dragon crystal, and Cassie walk over put her hand on the dragon crystal. the dragon crystal then change it now had a gaint like alpha body and head, it had what look like th Astro Megaship on it back for it wings. It's tail look like five giant galaxy gliders put together it was all colored white and gray. He then heard a voice the sound like Alpha in his head say "In space dragon crystal Activated" a portal appeared right in front of Keegan he walk through it. He then found himself back in in Nila's lair where notice five stone pedestal . He also saw that three stone pedestal were glowing one was orange, one was purple, and one was fuchsia. He also saw three rangers each stand by their pedestal.

Nia said " Your crystal has become the in space dragon crystal put it down on the stone pedestal." He laid it down on the stone pedestal just as it touch the stone pedestal it changed in a what look like small galaxy glider colored white and gray with at strap come out of the back of it. Nila then said " That isyour in space dragon crya; morpher. he put the morprher around, his wrist.

on the moon base Ron the dark black zeo ranger said I will bring back Lord Zedd I will give them more power then they ever had. but first I must free Lord Zedd from the void outside of time." He opens a portal to the void outside of time and says " Lord Zedd if you want more power step through the portal it will return you to the moon base that has now been remodeled." Lord Zedd step through the portal and saw what the moon base look like he then said " I like what you don to the place it looks more evil now" The dark black zeo ranger then said " I will give more power after I try turning Rita and her magic evil again

In Briarwood's Magic realm Rita and sixteen year old girls that she adopted as her daughter she was teach magic too when suddenly a dark black energy beam hit them. it had no effect on Rita who is known as the mysitic mother, but the beam diid have effect on the sixteen year old you is name Zeddona it changed hai brown hair had become black, red, and white hair and wearing she was now wearing a outfit similar Vypra minus the wings and it was all black she had silver staff with a with a dark lightning blot and two Z attach to it on top. She look at the Mystic Mother and said "With this power I am more powerful then you now." She was then teleported away from there

In the moon base Lord Zedd saw this strange sixteen year old girl and said " Your now rita" the girl then said "No I was Zeddona, but you can now call me Nightpra and you will not be able make Rita evil again for her magic now work for good she is now known as the Mystic Mother." Dark black Zeo ranger said " I guess you will have to do in her places." Dark black zeo ranger zapped Lord zedd with dark black energy beam it the power of the beam changed him he was now wearing a black helmet wearing and outfit similar to Goldar it was all black with a silver demon like face on the chest of the outfit. Lord Zedd said " You can now call me Galactic Overlord Z"

In Briarwood magic realm Mystic Mother said to herself " That dark energy bean fell very evil if that is not good, but I now I feel a spark of light from somewhere it not power enough to activate it need a little more power I will bring who ever has the spark of light me and give then the power they need." her magic power open up portal in front of her a seventeen year old blond hair girl fall out of the portal and land right at Mystic Mother's feet

**Next time on power rangers dragon crystal birth of the Mystic Force Dragon crystal**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter fiver birth of the Mystic force dragon crystal**

Gabby looks up see and elderly woman in white looking down at her. She then ask "Where am I? " Mystic Mother said "You are in Briarwood's Magic realm I know as the Mystic Mother here and I pull you from the portal for I sensed you have some light magic with you and want give more light magic to help activate it for I sense new evil power, but I also seem familiar to which is on t hing I don't understand."

Grabby said " That are called the Dark Zeo Ranger and there is eight of them that is what Nila the ancient earth guardian told us." Mystic Mother said " Evil Ranger I remember trying to make evil ranger when I Know as Rita and Now it make sense why the power felt familar the power is like the evil version of the Zeo Crystal, since there is eight it make it even more powerful, I also can sense that brought back and old evil name Lord Zedd and gave him more power I also maybe using a different name now." Gabby asked " Why are you tell me all?" Mystic Mother said " Well they tried to turn me evil but my light magic proctected me, but they did manage to get my adopted daughter instead and she is more power then I was she name Zeddona she maybe usinga new name too."

Gabby then said "If you wan to help this is the thing that need more power to be activated." She show the Mystic Mother the dragon crysta; that was shape like a chinese dragon and now it was glowing Pink now." Mystic Mother said I seem like fate has twisted humor for when I was Rita I capture a pink ranger and took her power coin for evil and now I get to help make a new pink ranger for good." Mystic mother then touch dragon crystal with her magic wand crytal then changed shape it like light the dragonzord except it was color pink and wearing a cape and it's claw was a magic staff similar to staff Mystic mother had when she was know as Rita." Mystic Mother then said "This is interesting." The dragon crystal then change into a morpher similar to the Power Rangers Mystic Force except it was white the image of a pink dragozord like head on it. Mystic Mother said " That is your morpher you are now the Mystic force dragon crystal pink ranger." Gabby put the the Morpher in her pock of jean shorts. She then asked " How will I get back home." Mystic Mother then said " The trees will help you just think where you want to go and trees will take you there. Gabby thought of Nila's lair as she walk into the three,

Meanwhile in Nila's Lair where there four ranger wait for the fifth ranger to appear. when all of a sudden they see one stone pedestal shine bright pink. Nila then said we now have a the mystic froce dragon cystal. " Just as she got done say that a tree suddenly appeared out of the ground then they see gabby stepping out of the tree. Nilla look at gabby and says " I see that the mystic has has activated your cystal which is good." Gabby said " Yeah she also told me that the dark zeo rangers have better lord zedd back and also gave more power and is now who the mystic mother was train but now she have been turn evil and is more power then the Mystic mother when she was know as rita.

David then de-morpthed and asked " How did that happen." Gabby said " Dark zeo rangers were trying to turn the mystic mother evil, but her light magic protect her from instead it got Zeddone "" Mary-Beth de-morphed and said " I glad t here is five of us now and soon we have have three more ranger coming." Denise then said " That is right we are the power ranger now and will not let evil take evil." Keegan said " I agree, but we must follow the same rules the power ranges before us and only use are powers to defend we can not start fight with the dark zeo rangers." Nila then said " He is right if you start the fight with the dark zeo ranger if you do you will lose your power."

Now on the Moon base the dark black zeo ranger said to Overlord galactic Z and Nightpyra " go and cause trouble on earth I make my master zeeron very help" Overlord Galactic "Z said Let go see what we can do with these power we now have." Nightpry said "Ok, but let attack Briarwood and Columbia at the same time for there are no ranger in Briarwood. " Overlord Galactic Z said that is a good idea if will as help keep my former wife busy." He then looked at Nightpyra and said " You can attack Briarwood' and will attack Columbia the home of these new power rangers." Overlord Galactic Z then said " Zeddie come here " creatures apeared that looked like lord Zedd wear the silver vest similar to the putty protrol minus the Z button in the center. Overlord Galactic Z said " Go to Briarwood' and cause lot of trouble that it will give my former wife a headache. The Zeddies teleport out of the moon base. Nightpyra said " I will make a monster to attack Columbia I know what I will you." She zap a mirror that was hanging on the wall at moon base mirror turn in to a monster is body was made of mirrors and it was wear kid like sailor suit. The monster then said " I am mirror boy what would you like me to do my Misstress" Nightpyr said "Go down columbia a cause a look of trouble down there as you can." the monster then teleport out of the moon base.

In nila lair Nia said " this is bad two city are under attack yous are need to defend them both, but I don't see how that can be down." Gabby said " I cans solve that problem I will summon the Mystic force pink ranger to help the ranger team here and I will go to Briarwood summon four other pink ranger to help me there" David ask " Will she be able to summon a zord if we need to fight in zords. " Gabby said "Any pink ranger I summon will be able to use any zord that a pink ranger has use before in dragon form." Mary-Beth said " Ok that is good is to know you can now summon the Mystic Force Pink ranger." Gabby pull out her morpher fliped open she then push a button pink then show out of the morpher when it dissappear there stood the Mystic force pink ranger". other then said " Morphining time.'

_keegan's morphing scene giant image of his dragon crystal was there he the slid through it when he came out he was wear a suit similar to the Power rangers in space except it was gray and white. __Gabby morphing scene giant image of her dragon crystal was there she slid through it when she came out the her suit look like the mystic force pink ranger suit except her helmet look like a pink dragonzord head," _

She then climb back in the tree that bought here lair. Mystic force pink ranger said " Just to let you know I can't teleport but I will meet yous there. She then climb into the same tree gabby use just as the other three ranger teleport from the Nila's lair. they then land right in front of the Monster just as the Mystic Force pink ranger step out of a tree David then said " I am the Mighty Morpin dragon crystal orange ranger." Mary beth said I am the time force dragon crystal Purple ranger. ' Densie then said " I am lightspeed rescue dragon crystal fuchsia ranger." Keegan said " I am the in space dragon crystal gray and white ranger." The Mystic force pink ranger said " I am the Mystic force Pink Ranger. The Monster said " Five ranger there should only be four how can that be. " David said " It is thank to are fifth ranger she summon the mystic force pink ranger to help us while she is over at Briarwood' and we wll stop you from causing trouble. the pulled out there baster shot the monster and the Mystic force pink ranger use her magi staff and whacked the monster with it cause the glass of the the mirrors to breaks to Mirrorboy said " Now you have me mad." he throw a hand mirror at the Mystic force pink ranger she then whack it back at he monter causing him break into million pieces. suddenld the mirror float toward were the monster had her fellen the mirrors then join with peices of the monster causing him to come back to life and Making him as big as a building " Mirrorboy said " Now I am big and I can step on yous." Mary- beth said " Zord time Now."


End file.
